Sleepy Sketches
by SkyFire2
Summary: A lazy afternoon indoors. ;o A snippet-continuation for "Saruman's Revenge."


Sleepy Sketches  
by SkyFire  
  
Rating: G  
Summary: A lazy afternoon indoors. ;o) A snippet-continuation for "Saruman's Revenge."  
  
A/N:   
1) Partially inspired by Abby's new SR fanart, the second picture on this page:   
www.geocities.com/rabid_plotbunny/Fanart.html  
  
2) Takes place during that two-week period that was glossed over in "Saruman's Revenge," when   
they were waiting for Gandalf to arrive.  
  
3)Please let me know if it came out scrambled, and/or has chunks missing. FF.net took a dislike   
to it a while back, and I couldn't get it to upload right. I'm hoping it turned out better this   
time, but.... *shrugs*  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never were. Barring miracles, never will be. *sigh*  
  
.  
*****  
Sleepy Sketches  
by SkyFire  
  
It was slightly past the noon hour. The Elflings, taking pity on the exhausted Twins, lay   
quietly on a rug on the floor of Elrond's bedroom, drawing on pieces of parchment with dull pens   
and finger paints. Fluffy sat on the floor nearby, button eyes watching carefully every move the   
small ones made.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir, eyes drooping with the need for rest, kept jerking themselves awake even as   
their sleepy heads kept nodding.  
  
It was a losing battle, and they knew it. Earlier, during dinner, Elrohir had fallen asleep at   
the table and nearly drowned in his soup before Erestor, sitting nearby, had saved him. Elladan   
had been sitting in the seat next to his brother, sound asleep. The young ones, sitting to   
Elladan's right, had watched the whole thing, giggling quietly as they ate.  
  
Perhaps an hour after the Elflings had started working on their drawings, they looked up at the   
Twins, wanting to call them over to look at the new artwork. Together, Elrond and Glorfindel had   
drawn themselves and the Twins on the paper, colored them in as carefully as they could. They   
looked over to find the Twins sitting together on a low bench, leaning against each other, eyes   
half-hooded and glazed over in sleep.  
  
Glorfindel stared at the two for a long moment before turning to Elrond. "You think that's   
comfortable?" he asked, gesturing with a multicolored hand.  
  
"No," Elrond answered. A moment of thought, then he brightened. "Let's put them to bed."  
  
Glorfindel nodded, then frowned. "How? They're too big!"  
  
A matching frown creased the other's smooth brow. He got up, wiped his hands dry on his tunic,   
leaving long streaks of bright color behind, then went over to the two. Another moment of   
contemplation, then he grinned.  
  
Little-Glorfindel frowned in confusion as his friend slipped out of sight behind the sleeping   
Twins. Then his eyes widened as Elrohir, propelled by a prolonged shove from behind, slowly   
toppled to the floor. Elladan, bereft of his support, sagged sideways to lie on his side on the   
bench without even a murmur.  
  
It was a tribute to the Twins' exhaustion that neither awoke during the process, not so much as   
flickering an eyelid. Elrohir didn't even wake when he landed hard on the floor, facefirst.  
  
Then Elrond came around the bench again and over to where Elrohir lay sprawled on the floor. He   
knelt down beside him, then, with his small face set in a grimace of effort, he rolled the twin   
over onto his back. That done, he went and grabbed firm hold of one of Elrohir's ankles.  
  
"Glorfindel," he called. "Grab his foot. Let's drag him over to the bed."  
  
The golden-haired one nodded, then went and took up Elrohir's free ankle in his own still-wet   
hands, leaving a band of cheerfully-colored paint behind on the twin's ankle.  
  
It took a few minutes of straining, but the two finally managed to drag Elrohir's dead weight all   
the way to the bed.  
  
Panting, the golden-haired Elf-child looked to his friend. "Now what?" he asked.  
  
"Now it's 'Adan's turn."  
  
Maybe five minutes later, Elladan lay next to his brother on the floor at the side of the bed,   
Glorfindel's hand-prints clearly visible on his shirt and ankles. Both little ones were exhausted   
from the hard work. They looked to the bed, then to the Twins, then back to the bed. In their   
current state, the furniture seemed to grow until it was as tall as a mountain. They plopped   
down to sit on the floor, too tired to attempt to climb onto the bed themselves, let alone lift   
the *Twins* up onto it.  
  
Then Glorfindel got an idea. Yawning, he went over to the bed and started pulling on the blankets,   
soon joined by an equally sleepy Elrond. A few long moments of hard pulling, then the entire set   
of blankets was pulled free, bringing a few pillows with them.   
  
The young ones tugged the blankets and pillows over the Twins where they lay on the floor beside   
the bed, then placed the pillows beneath their heads. They admired their work only for a moment   
before plopping down on the floor and worming their way under the blankets with the Twins,   
curling up between them.  
  
Within moments, they were asleep.  
  
END  
  
--  
AWWWWW. ;oD Betcha didn't know the little ones could be |gasp| *calm* once in a while! :o)  
  
Like seeing our Elves embarrassed and/or just having "one of those days?" Check out my other fic   
on FF.net, "Thranduil's Longest Day." ;o) My FF.net profile is here:   
www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=151717 Lots of other stories there, too! :oD  
  
So, what did you think of this little snippet? Like it? Ideas for more? Let me know! The   
plotbunnies love chomping into a nice fresh review! For that matter, so do I! ;oD 


End file.
